Prince
by ItaHypatia
Summary: Alternative timeline. Sookie is young girl, Niall isn't good great-grandfather. Very mature story.   English isn't my first language. Sorry if I have linguistic and gramatical mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Niall Brigant, Prince of Sky Faery from the depths of the forest looked like his two sons, Dermot and Fintan repair the roof of an old house in backwater town Bon Temps in Louisiana. He was enraged. They masked thenselves very good - they didn't use magic other than the defense so he couldn't find them, changed their names, pretended to be ordinary people. He snorted with sneer. Finally he found them. They will pay for their disobedience to the Father and the Lord!

With reluctance he admitted that his sons were conveniently arranged - they found a woman who was mistress of the two brothers, and bored their children.

Adele Hale-Stackhouse.

He smiled to himself. Interesting woman. She didn't fit to these prude people from small towns very Puritan America. She was more like Supe than anything else. He gladly would take her in front of his sons. And they couldn't save her, only watch helplessly that their woman yield to him.

His smile widened when he thought about other informations that he already got. His son Fintan as Philip Stackhouse with Adele had a son, Corbet, and Dermot as David Stackhouse had with her a daughter named Linda.

Corbet married 15 years ago with a girl from Bon Temps named Rannvá Ólavurdóttir and they had two children, Jason and Sookie. Linda became pregnant by an unknown man, and bored an illegitimate daughter Hadley.

Seven years ago, Corbet, Rannvá, Linda and Jason died in "flash flood". Adele and his sons took care for two orphaned girls.

Death of that four caused that he found his rebellious sons. This "flash flood" was in reality caused by Breandan's servants, who accidentally stumbled on his descendants. And those fools confessed it to him!

Perhaps they thought that it will upset and weaken him.

It was gravely mistake.

He tortured them very long before killed them. And then he set out to search which took him to seven years.

Again, he admitted reluctantly that his sons were very well able to hide themselves. Nevertheless he was their teacher.

With great joy he discovered that he has two great-granddaughters. Both had glittering beauty, which will grow to full bloom, when they grow up. In addition, they had a Spark!

But his joy had nothing to do with feelings of great-grandfather to great-granddaughters. For him they are tools. They will useful in his plans to overthrow the Queen of Faery Caillean Venremeton and becoming king of the whole Fae Realms. He will have them for his own use, he will have them. As the servants, disciples ... or lovers.

His sons were completely useless, they will only interfered in his plans. Their woman too.

He will kill all of them with pleasure.

And girls will have only for yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sookie stood quietly in the kitchen slicing tomatoes. Everyday she helped her grandmother in the making dinner. It was ordinary summer afternoon.

Suddenly she heard cries of pain from the courtyard. Grandma ran toward the door, passing Hadley, who sets up plates on the table. Sookie weaned knife and quickly washed her hands. She moved to her grandmother. Hadley also.

Grandma opened the door. Suddenly sounded a huge roar.

The girl saw black and felt that she falls.

And then she feels anything.

* * *

She felt wonderful drowsiness.

She felt a delicacy and softness of the material, which enfolded her naked body.

_"Naked body? ... Wait ... Wait a minute ..."_

Thought fled.

There was soft and warm.

Wonderful silence enveloped her.

Blissful.

* * *

She woke up. She moaned softly when the bright light of the sun hit her sleepy eyes.

After the moment her eyes have become accustomed to the light. And then she woke up completely.

_"This is not my room!"_

_"This is not my home!"_

_"Where am I?"_

She was overpowered by panic. Throughout her life she never was so scared. She felt suffocated. She Was unable to move. She could not open her lips. She could not utter the least groan.

But she wants scream!

"You are finnaly awake." She heard an unknown male voice. "Your cousin does not sleep for a long time already."

She saw a very handsome man. She could see it even through waves of panic and fear. His long blond hair were tied back, revealing pointy ears. His face resembled the face of an angel. But his smile and eyes ...

These bring to her mind picture of the devil.

"Who are you?" She whispered, when she partially regained the ability to speak. She tried to sit up, but she managed to raise herself only slightly on the pillows. "Why am I here? Where is Hadley? Where ..."

"You ask too many questions and speak without permission." That man cut a string of questions. Sookie again felt that she could not speak. "However, you don't cry like your cousin. That is good."

In this statement she hasn't attempted to answer.

She felt bad under the influence of his gaze. He had seemed to jugde her.

Suddenly, his smile extended and his eyes began freely roamed her body. Sookie suddenly realized that she has lying naked on the bed. She was covered only a thin soft material that does not leave a lot of to imagination. In addition, when previously she tried to raise herself, she revealed her left breast.

A man approached her. Gently touched her bare skin and smiled like a devil. He revealed his sharp like a shark teeth.

Sookie could only watch idly. She couldn't move. She felt like someone had tied her firmly. Her fear and shame grow up.

"I'm the Niall Brigant Prince of Sky Faery." He said softly, stroking her arm and chest. She noticed with shame that her breast hardened under his touch. "Now, I am your Master and Lord."

* * *

Sookie with Hadley stood in a room full of mirrors and clothes. Niall Brigant's servants, female dwards and elves, helped them to be wiped after a bath.

Despite the fear Sookie was charmed by huge mirrors. She never had occasion to look in the mirror which showed her whole body.

And now she is watching herself in such a mirror. Naked. Hadley also.

Unwittingly with shame she begins comparing herself with Hadley. Her cousin was much higher than her - almost foot. Hadley was a skinny fifteen year old, and her feminine curves were starting to develop.

Sookie even though her almost 13 years had a much more feminine figure than Hadley. Her breasts which her hands couldn't cover, pretty and large waistline and rounded hip. Only her delicate and yet childlike face showed her true age.

Soon they were dressed in beautiful long dresses. The whole blue with gold sashes linked at the waist.

Sookie does not know what to think about all this. She felt overloaded.

Both girls have been brought throught marble corridor to another room. It was a huge and elegant dining room.

At the top of the table has siting their kidnapper. Niall Brigant.

Suddenly Sookie's mind brightened. Again she felt that she is able to think. Panic and dizziness disappeared without a trace.

"Finnaly you are here. Sit down." He said and pointed imperiously prepared by the servants space.

Scared Hadley sat down quickly to his left. Her hands trembled.

_"Oh no"_, Sookie thought to herself bitterly. "_Nobody will treat me in such way."_

Stubbornness, feature of Hale family, struck at her with great force. She stood in the middle room and put her hands on her hips.

"What rights you have to keeping us? I demand explanations!" She hissed aggressively.

Servants stood horrified as dug. They quickly moved away from their Lord.

Hadley firmly trembled.

Devil Prince gave her a sharp and impenetrable look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

SPOV

Her back ached.

Buttocks also. More.

The hardest suffer had her pride.

She was humiliated. By him.

She hated him.

After the verbal attack on Niall Brigant the dining room disappeared. She was in a dark room with Niall Brigant. He was holding a leather whip in his hand.

She didn't manage to defend herself, when he ripped off her dress and tied her to large swing with ankle and wrist cuffs which hanging from the ceiling.

He was refined. He didn't shout at her, neither didn't beat brutally. Every blow was carefully estimated, nothing was random. Every blow was an accent of his lecture about the obedience and the discipline. He said quietly and calmly. It forced her to attentive listening every word.

When she rebelled the whip hit firmly. When she was "polite" the man gently smoothed hited places.

When he was through with her he ordered servants to take care of her.

Now she was again washed and dressed in other beautiful dress - white connected with red sash in the waist. She sat at a table on the right-hand side of her torturer. Frightened Hadley sat opposite to her and his left-hand side. He sat in the middle. Everyone ate the abundant and tasty meal.

The peace and the satisfied on Niall's Brigant face woke up in her the worst instincts. She felt anger and humiliation. She had huge willingness to throw herself on him with fists and to beat him until she wouldn't weaken. She wanted to kick him, scrape, bite and hit him with the same whip which he use on her.

In his presence she felt fear which she didn't want show him. However something in her ordered to escape and disappear in some dark burrow as the mouse from the cat. She wanted hide herself and not leave her hiding place.

However in her woke up something what she didn't like. When the this man touched her naked body she felt strange and difficult to describe emotion. It was similar to longing and desire...

Not it can be it. She hates him!

Sookie didn't know what is happening with her. She didn't trust herself.

* * *

After the meal Niall Brigant got up and he ordered both girls to go behind him. They obeyed - Hadley with fear and the uncertainty, Sookie reluctantly and with rebellion.

The man led them to his study. He sat down in the armchair behind the desk.

"Sit down" he showed them the couch by the wall. Girls quietly sat down. "Now, you will listen me carefully. Only when I will finish you will be able to ask questions. Do you understand me?"

They both waved heads - Hadley quickly, Sookie unwillingly.

Sookie hated orders. She adored her freedom and the free will. She tolerated every order poorly, even when grandfather Philip and the grandfather Dawid taught her how to have control of her telepathy and empathy.

Particularly when it was about telepathy and empathy. She hated her "gift". Other's people thoughts made her sick.

But now she decided to use her telepathy. Earlier she noticed, that dwards and elves were hard to listen their thoughts. She couldn't hear Niall Brigant, but she had to admit that earlier she didn't try listen his thoughts. She could hear loud and clearly only Haddley.

Gently she sent the probe to the prince's mind. She encountered the opposition. She pressed more firmly.

Then she felt that her probe came back to her mind. In addition, her mind received something like the mental blow.

It was painful. However she didn't bend.

But it was difficult.

"You know already that I am Niall Brigant Prince of Sky Faery" said bluntly and accurately, simply laconically. He looked at her sharply. He knows! "I'm full-blooded faery. You are in one eighth faery.

Both girls weren't able to believe it.

"Your grandfathers really had different names" the girls were more confused. "Philip Stackhouse really was Fintan Brigant, whereas Dawid Stackhouse was Dermot Brigant. They were we sons.

Sookie and Hadley clutched theirs hands. They both shivered and they weren't able to say anything.

Hadley has been scared. From Niall she only felt and exclusively a contempt to her. Is he her great-grandfather?

Sookie was mentaly sick.

He was like uncle Barlett.

She felt nausea.

He touched her like great-grandfather couldn't touch her great-granddaughter.

It was sick. Sick. SICK!

She wants scream!

"Now you can talk" he said with strange smile. Sookie looked at him speechless.

"Where are grandmother and grandfathers? What did you do with them?" she whispered." What are you going to do with us?"

"They are dead" he said mercilessly."And whatever I will do with you... It is unimportant now."

He smiled to them with calculation.

The girls trembled.


End file.
